


The Tal-Vashoth and the Pariah

by sicutegosum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Tenderness, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicutegosum/pseuds/sicutegosum
Summary: A collection of the pieces of fanart that I make for this ship.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 30





	1. Unlikely Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this game has been out for 5 years, I am relatively new to this fandom and to this ship! I hope you enjoy the pieces I've done so far!

  
  



	2. Amatus, Kadan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go back to my roots and do a portrait type piece. I've been trying to practice a bit of anatomy but this was a nice refresher. Also my inner romantic was rather insistent, haha.

  
  


"Amatus."  
  
"Kadan." 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I would couple with this piece is none other than The Calling's, Wherever You Will Go.


	3. Trespasser Rescue/Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I saw the Trespasser epilogue I really wanted to do something for it. I may have made myself quite sad doing this, but here is a short illustrated ficlet.

Bull sat down heavily, wincing as he stretched out his leg. The Chargers also settled wearily one by one alongside him on various roots and trunks, whatever passed for a means of seating. They hadn’t stopped for nearly three weeks, pushing onward, tracking down Venatori caravans and fortresses at the aid of Magister Tilani.  
  
“I think we’re closing in on another one, Chief.” Krem voiced as he checked over his gear.  
  
“Yeah.” Bull huffed a sigh.  
  
Krem said nothing, only placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  
  
He knew that hope was a frail thing that Bull was struggling to hold. It was too much to put it into words, so it was left unspoken. And for that, Bull was grateful.  
  
_Maybe he’s here. Maybe we finally found him. Maybe… _  
__

__  
  
_ _

__Explosions rocked the ground around the battle scene. Finally the last enemy fell at the hands of Skinner. For a moment Bull just stood, the only thing ringing in his ears the sound of his heaving breaths as the adrenaline faded and the last hour of exertion crashed over him.  
  
“You good, Chief?” Asked Krem.  
  
“Yeah. Check in with each squad to see if we have any injured on our side.”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
He started making purposeful strides towards the cavern etched into the base of the cliffside. Inside was a long hall, dusty, grey, barren, and void of any sign of habitation save for the torches that lined the walls barely illuminating the area. A stone staircase flowed downward behind one of the pillars at the end of the room leading down into darkness. Lifting one of the torches from its holdings, Bull descended cautiously down the steps. He felt a hitch of anticipation surge up only to forcefully tamp it down in guarded wariness. Each fruitless raid had stung worse than the last and he knew that with each day that passed that the chances of finding Dorian alive grew smaller and smaller. However, until someone confronted him with undeniable proof of his death, nothing could stop him from continuing his search even if he had to risk traversing the entirety of Tevinter.  
  
The stairs ended in what appeared to be a dungeon, rows of cells stretching beyond the range of light from his torch. They were empty as far as he could see. Bull’s heart had begun to sink when suddenly the faint sound of movement caught his ear and he quickly turned in the direction it came from. He wandered further into the darkness and then he heard a cough to his left. As the light fell on the figure in the cell he froze as he looked upon the face of the man he never thought he’d see again.  
  
Dorian weakly pulled himself up against the bars. It seemed to take all the strength left in his battered body.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bull.” He whispered. Then the effort of sitting became too much and he slumped back down to lie on the floor.  
  
That was all it took to bring Bull out of his dazed reverie. Lifting his warhammer, he slammed it down on the lock holding the cell shut, instantly shattering it. The hinges groaned as the door was flung open. He reached for the chains around Dorian’s wrists, taking stock of his injuries all the while with frantic glances up and down his body. It was with sheer anger that he pried the manacles open with his bare hands, turning quickly to do the same with the set on Dorian’s ankles. Finally, finally he bent down and cradled Dorian’s prone form in his arms. Emotion rolled through him, clenching up his throat, straight up to his eye where it flooded down his cheek.  
  
“Kadan. Dorian. I’m here. You’re safe now.” His voice broke.  
  
Dorian, bereft of words, just shook as he held him, silent sobs. Pressing a kiss tenderly to his forehead, Bull let go of the weight that he had been carrying for weeks on end. They found him.  
__

_They found him._  
  
  



	4. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the angst from the last chapter/post, have an Adoribull kiss! Kissing poses are so challenging, but this one came out better than I thought.

  
  



End file.
